¡No toques a mi cerdito!
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Viktor es un escritor reconocido que ha caído en un terrible bloqueo, por lo que decide dar un pequeño paseo para buscar algo de inspiración, encontrando a una persona que logra capturar toda su atención con una simple sonrisa. ¿Quién imaginaría que esa persona estaría acomapañado de un mocoso tan malcriado? "¡No toques a mi cerdito, hombre canoso!" [Vikturi]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ni la serie Yuri!!! On Ice me pertenecen, solo los tomo un momento para crear estas historias :'v**

 **Advertencias:**

 ***свинина significa cerdo y se lee como "svinina".**

 ***Yuri Plisetsky tendrá seis años y con el cabello medio largo (como lo tiene actualmente)**

 ***Disculpen si sale muy Ooc :'v**

 **Espero les guste**

" _Desde el fondo de mi alma te diré que no soy quién para estar junto a ti, pero si así lo deseas, daré todo de mí para hacerte feliz."_

Al terminar de escribir miró una vez más su cuaderno y, sin más, arrancó la hoja, frustrado.

¿Qué estaba escribiendo? ¿Bazofia cliché? ¡No! Se supone que debe ser profundo, sentimental, capaz de meter al lector en la escena y que sienta lo que el protagonista, ¡no enseñarle algo que ya todos han leído!

Dejó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento. Se retiró los lentes de vista cansada para poder cerrar sus ojos. Estaba cansado y frustrado. ¿De qué podía escribir ahora? ¿Qué impresionaría a las personas? Cada vez era más difícil y con toda la presión que se ha creado gracias a su fama era aun peor.

—Al parecer mi pasión está muriendo...—susurró, devastado. Un escritor sin pasión e inspiración estaba completamente perdido, capaz de caer en el peor abismo posible. Él no quería eso. Amaba escribir, era su vida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? —Necesito salir.

Se colocó un abrigo y una bufanda, para después llamar a su querido amigo.

—¡Maccachin! Es hora de un paseo.— el caniche llegó corriendo con entusiasmo, listo para acompañar a su amo. Viktor sabía que sin su querida mascota abría sentido con pesar la soledad en la que se encontraba.

Cerró la puerta con llave y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a un parque que no estaba muy alejado de ahí. Tal vez si despejaba su mente y jugaba con su perro le llegaría una gota de inspiración.

Era un día bastante frío, pero nada comparado con los días de invierno. El cielo se encontraba despejado y lindo. Todo un buen día para inspirarse.

Al llegar al parque tomó asiento en una de las tantas bancas que había mientras Maccachin jugaba en el pasto. Recostó su espalda en el respaldo y suspiró, tranquilo.

—¡Quiero ir a los columpios, свинина*!— escuchó a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Había dicho cerdo? —¡Camina más rápido, свинина!

—Sí, sí.— miró a la dirección donde provenían las voces y, sin esperarlo, encontró unos preciosos ojos chocolate. Miró a detalle al joven, cautivado; Piel rosada con unos tonos más rojos en sus mejillas y nariz, algo rellenito y con una mirada tímida, tal vez unos centímetros más bajo que él.

—Debo conocerlo.—Pensó de inmediato. No podía perder la oportunidad y tampoco iba a salir con: "Soy un galán y él caerá a mis pies solo con saludarlo.",eso era de idiotas. Iría, le hablaría como una persona normal y decente, y -si tenía suerte- conseguiría su número o verlo una segunda vez.

Lástima que se olvidó de aquél niño rubio con mirada desafiante y que tampoco contaba con que su lindo perrito se le adelantaría.

—¡свинина, cuidado!

Bueno, la primera impresión se había ido a la basura.

 **Recuerden, los reviews son muy bien recibidos :')**

 **¡Hasta luego! 3**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Yuri!!! On ice no me pertenece, solo tomo un rato los personajes para crear historias locas, todo sin fines de lucro.** **Advertencias:** ***Posible Ooc.** **Agradecimientos por comentar:** ***Deysizg501** ***MashaAngels** ***Marigabi** ***TsubasaClowLi** ***Invitado** ***Yume In The Wonderland** ***AnaVanderWaal**

Bien. Presentarse como una persona -medio- decente se había arruinado, aunque no había sido culpable de los deseos de Maccachin por lanzarse cual espartano al pobre pelinegro. Pero, al menos ya tenía una escusa para hablar con él sin problemas.

Bien hecho, Maccachin.

Reaccionó y corrió a toda prisa al chico, quien se encontraba con el perro encima, siendo lamido sin piedad alguna. No se veía molesto ni enojado, hasta sonreía, por lo que Viktor supo que le gustaban los perros.

Dos puntos a favor.

-¡Maccachin, no! Dejalo.-dijo una vez que llegó, logrando que el caniche obedeciera y se apartara. Viktor inmediatamente, con la sonrisa más radiante que pudo, ofreció su mano en forma de ayuda, siendo aceptada con timidez.-Lo siento mucho. Nunca hace esto, ¿Estás herido?

-Oh, n-no te preocupes. Estoy bien, solo me sorprendió.- respondió el de ojos achocolatados, levantándose. Viktor no podía pensar en nada más que en lo tersa y cálida que era su piel.-Está precioso, ¿Es un caniche, verdad?

-De verdad lo lamento. Es muy raro que haga eso. Y sí, lo es.-explicó, sonriendo en su interior al saber que su perro solo hacía eso cuando alguien le agradaba mucho. De tal dueño, tal perro.-Espero pueda pagarte con, no sé... ¿Te gustaría ir por un café? Yo invito.

-Y-yo... Bueno...

-¡No toques a mi cerdito, hombre canoso!-gritó de la nada el niño, llegando a toda velocidad hasta el peliplateado y dándole con toda su fuerza un pisotón.

Viktor mentiría si dijera que no tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar todas las obscenidades que sabía en su lengua natal y en otras. También mentiría si dijera que no se le salió una pequeña lágrima.

-¡Yurio!-El pelinegro tomó al infante en brazos y lo alejó, mirando al pobre ruso que hacía hasta lo imposible para no gritar. -L-lo lamento mucho, perdón.

-¡Ese canoso se lo merece, Yuuri!-reclamó el niño, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada triunfante al ver el dolor del adulto.

Ese mocoso...

-N-no te preocupes. - musculló, apretando los dientes. Sonrió de manera forzada, intentando demostrar que estaba bien -aunque realmente dolía-.

-D-dejame pagarte con algo para disculparme.-Ofreció Yuuri, avergonzado. Bueno, al menos ya sabía su nombre y podría salir con él.

Gracias, pequeño niño mata pies.

-N-no te preocupes, aunque me gustaría salir a tomar algo contigo...- volvió a sugerir. El pelinegro pareció pensarlo y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

Sin embargo, al parecer el niño no estaba muy contento con la decisión.

-¡Cвинина no irá contigo! ¡Cвинина es mío y no dejaré que te lo lleves!-gritó, abrazando por el cuello al pelinegro. Yuuri suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta, meciéndolo un poco mientras susurraba una canción en su oído, todo con una calma y paciencia que muchas parejas rogarían por tener.

-Es tan hermoso...- pensó el ruso al verlo. Eso era lo que a él tanto le faltaba. Esa calidez y tranquilidad.

Él también quería sentirla.

Pero ese niño no se lo permitiría.

Mientras tanto, Maccachin seguía jugando entre el pasto y la tierra, ignorando los problemas que su dueño tendría para ganarse a Yuuri.

-¿Se quedó dormido?- preguntó una vez que dejó de escucharlo cantar. Yuuri asintió y acomodó al niño en su hombro, para que estuviera más cómodo. No iba ha negar que aquel infante era lindo; Sus cabellos rubios, sus mejillas regordetas y una cara bastante fina y angelical.

¿Quién imaginaría que tal crió tendría un temperamento tan explosivo? Nadie.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho. ¿Ya no te duele el pie?-preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja, preocupado.-No hace eso muy a menudo... Disculpalo por favor.

-Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por eso, estoy bien. Además, se ve que te quiere mucho.-Yuuri asintió, acariciando un poco la espalda del infante que se removía para buscar más calor.-Es... ¿Tu hijo?

-¿Q-qué? Para nada.-rió, sonrojándose.-Aun soy demasiado joven para eso. Y él me considera más como su... ¿Mascota? Es bastante celoso conmigo, pero no llegaría a tanto como para verme como su padre

-Pero sí como su madre...-pensó Viktor, recordando como era que algunos niños no dejaban que les quitaran la atención de sus madres, ni siquiera sus padres.-¿Entonces eres...?

-Soy algo así como un niñero. Vine desde Japón para poder asistir a la academia de ballet Bolshói gracias a una beca que optuve, y gracias a eso tuve la grandiosa oportunidad de conocer a Maya Plisetskaya, quien era mi idola. Irónicamente la familia que me aceptó era muy amiga de Maya, en especial el abuelo de Yuri.-relató de manera lenta y nostálgica, sin notar como Viktor quedaba maravillado por su expresión. El ruso estaba atrapado en aquella sonrisa de felicidad pura.- El momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando Maya aceptó ser mi maestra, hace dos años. Verla tan cerca y poder practicar con ella se sintió como un sueño hecho realidad... Pero, desgraciadamente ella falleció hace un año por causas naturales. Aunque nada me quitará todo lo que aprendí y eso me hace realmente feliz.

Estaba decidido. Yuuri sería su nueva musa y la madre de su hijo -digase, por ahora, Maccachin-. De eso no había duda.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, Ja Ja. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno... Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforv, soy un escritor mundialmente reconocido que ahora pasa por un bloqueo. Soy originario de aquí, Rusia, soy capricornio y me gustaría saber si me darías tu número para poder vernos nuevamente, Ya que me haz llamado completamente la atención, Yuuri...

-Katsuki. S-soy Katsuki Yuuri... Y e-eres demasiado sincero.-susurró, avengonzado. Sabía de sobra que los Rusos eran muy directos, pero Viktor les ganaba por mucho.

-Ser sincero con la persona que nos atrae es esencial, Yuuri.-respondió Viktor como si nada, logrando que la cara del japones se convirtiera en un jitomate gigante. Era tan lindo.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo se llama tu perro? Está precioso.- comentó Yuuri, mirando con ternura a Maccachin, quien se encontraba persiguiendo a una mariposa, ignorando a los dos adultos.

-Se llama Maccachin y al parecer también le agradaste mucho.

Bueno, ese día consiguió saber más sobre él, su número y pronto una cita ¿Qué más podía pedir? Eso sí, Yuuri le había dicho -entre tartamudeos y murmuros- que debía ir lento con él, ya que no era normal comenzar a salir con una persona que acabas de conocer y todo eso, cosas de japoneses tímidos. Y, aunque la paciencia no era una virtud de la cuál disfrutara en abundancia, sabía que por él valdría la pena.

Ahora, debía pensar como pasar su primer y mayor obstáculo; Ese niño golpeador de personas interesadas en Yuuri.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ganarle a un niño?

Omake:

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿El niño se llama igual que tú?-preguntó Viktor mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Plisetsky. No había perdido oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Yuuri, aun si eso significaba ir a la casa del niño que casi destrozaba su pobre pie.

-Sí, solo que yo le llamo Yurio.

-¿Por qué Yurio?

-Porque en una vídeollamada que tenía con mi familia Yuri salió y mi hermana al verlo lo confundió con uno de sus cantantes favoritos, solo que en "chibi". Desde ahí mi hermana y yo le decimos así.

-Oh... Creo que también le diré Yurio.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea...

-No te preocupes, yo sé que le gustará.

Y así fue como Viktor llamó a Yuri "Yurio" una vez que despertó y recibió un segundo pisotón.

 **[Muchas gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos y seguirla :'D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpenme si hay errores de ortografía, redacción y mucho Ooc :'v** **Recuerden que los Reviews son muy bien aceptados** **Hasta el siguiente capítulo ]**

 _Adelanto:_ _-¿Por qué irás con el canoso? ¡él te quiere llevar lejos, es malo!_ _-No es malo, Yurio. Solo vamos a platicar y..._ _-¡Tú también me dejarás! ¡Eres un mentiroso!_ _../3.../3_ _-Lo siento Viktor, no podré ir contigo._ _-¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?_ _-Solamente no puedo, perdón._ _.../3.../3_ _-¡¿Qué haces aquí, viejo canoso?!_ _-¡He venido a jugar contigo y con Yuuri!_ _-¡Largate!_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**

: Yuri!!! On ice NO me pertenece, solo ocupo un rato a sus personajes para disfrute personal y para personas que disfruten de lo que escribo.

¡Espero les guste!

Desde que nací, la única persona con la que podía contar era mi abuelo. Mis padres siempre estaban ocupados, sin tiempo para cuidar a su caprichoso y egoista hijo.

 _"Tenemos un viaje de negocios, por lo que no podremos ir a tu presentación de ballet. Lo sentimos mucho._

 _Te compraremos algo para compensarte, portate bien y obedece al abuelo._

 _Con amor, tus padres."_

Era molesto despertar y ver esa notita a un lado de mi cama. Nunca estaban aquí, ¿Para qué dejarla si ya sabía que no irían?

 _"Te compraremos algo al llegar."_ Yo no quería juguetes, no los necesitaba. Solo pedía más tiempo con ellos, al menos una hora y ya, nada más.

Pero decían que era demasiado egoísta pedir eso.

 _"No seas malcriado, Yuri. Sabes que trabajamos para darte lo mejor."_

¿Era tan malo pedir algo de tiempo con mis padres? Al parecer sí, lo es.

La primera vez lloré, la segunda también, pero la tercera no, ni la cuarta, ni las que siguieron.

Mi abuelo me explicó que la gente tiende a encerrarse en el trabajo, esforzándose por lo mejor, pero olvidando lo más importante; la familia.

Desde eso, pensé que siempre seríamos solo mi abuelo y yo. Estaba contento con eso, era suficiente para mí con tenerlo a él.

Aunque, no fuimos los dos como pensé. Pero, gracias a eso, por primera vez no sentí la ausencia de mis padres.

 _"Él es Katsuki Yuuri y desde ahora se quedará en la casa. Intenta llevarte bien con él."_ eso fue lo que mi padre me dijo para después dejarnos solos.

Lo miré fijamente, analizándolo; Estaba algo pasado de peso, pero casi no se notaba, ojos grandes y expresivos, y al parecer muy tímido. Era como ver a un cerdito demasiado grande. _"H-Hola, Yuri. Bueno, e-espero que podamos llevarnos bien y..."_ _"¿Por qué tartamudeas?"_ pregunté, directo. Se suponía que era un adulto, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué no hablaba como lo haría mi padre o mi madre? _"B-bueno... Estoy algo nervioso y no q-quería dar mala impresión y..."_ seguía hablando y hablando, con la voz temblorosa por culpa de la vergüenza. Bueno, no era normal que un niño de seis comenzara a criticar cosas como esas, pero así era yo. _"Pareces un cвинина apunto de ser cocinado."_ dije sin delicadeza. Para mí, esa era la verdad. "Eso es patético." _"L-lo siento..."_ ¿Por qué se disculpa? No ha hecho nada malo.

Esa fue nuestra presentación y con eso pensé que se limitaría a tratarme como una persona más en la casa.

Pero no fue como esperé.

 _"Lo haz hecho muy bien, Yuri."_ escuché de la nada, logrando que perdiera la concentración y cayera al suelo. Sentí como entró rápidamente para ayudarme a levantar, arrepentido de su inoportuna aparición. _"Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"_

 _"¿Qué quieres?"_ pregunté, enojado. Él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, confundiéndome. ¿Qué le pasaba?

 _"Me gustó como bailaste, se nota que practicas mucho."_

No lo entendía. Siempre lo trataba mal o hacía algún comentario ofensivo, pero él seguía aferrado a la idea de acercarse a mí.

Era un chico raro.

Después de eso nos volvimos más cercanos, hasta el punto de tratarlo como a alguien de mi familia. Sentía que él era la única persona, junto a mi abuelo, que siempre estaría para mí sin importar qué. Me demostró que podía confiar en él, sin miedo.

Tanto, que siempre me acompañaba a mis prácticas y presentaciones, jugaba conmigo, aun si le decía cerdo, no se enojaba, soportaba mi lado malcriado con una sonrisa.

Él se había convertido en mi querido cerdito, una persona que estaría ahí para mí.

Y yo no permitiría que me lo quitaran.

#* *#

—¿Por qué irás con el canoso? ¡él te quiere llevar lejos, es malo!—Gritó Yuri, entrando sin permiso a la habitación del moreno, quien terminaba de vestirse para salir.

—No es malo, Yurio. Solo vamos a platicar un rato. Además, debo disculparme apropiadamente por los pisotones que recibió.— respondió, tranquilo. Yuri bufó, irritado.—No tardaré mucho.

—¡Pero aun así! ¡No puedes ir con él! ¡Prometiste que veríamos "El rey León"!— exclamó Plisetsky, cruzandose de brazos.—Como eres mi cвинина, debes quedarte conmigo.

Yuuri suspiró y sonrió, acercándose hasta él para acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

—Te llevaré a comprar helado cuando regrese, ¿sí?— al escucharlo, Yuri se quedó estático, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

 _¿Tú también?_

Yuuri había dicho una de las oraciones que más odiaba. El _"Cuando regrese te daré..." "Te lo compensaré con..."_ ¡¿Por qué demonios no entendían que no se trataba de eso?! ¡No quería que le compraran nada! ¡No quería una compensación!

—Tú...—susurró, agachando la cabeza.— Tú eres como ellos... ¡Un mentiroso!

Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Mentiroso?

—Yuri, calmate. Sólo será una hora. Cuando llegue veremos las películas que tú quieras...— intentó acercarse, siendo esquivado con brusquedad. El menor negó, corriendo hasta la puerta.

—¡Ya no quiero! ¡Vete si quieres, no te necesito!— salió sin más, dando un portazo y dejando preocupado a Yuuri.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? Todos eran Iguales, ¿Verdad? ¡Todos lo abandonarían sin importar qué!

—Y-yo... Yo quería que él fuera diferente.—susurró, encerrándose en su habitación.Al parecer el único que jamás le mentiría era su abuelo.—Yo confíe en ti...

#* *#

Por otro lado, Viktor se encontraba frente al espejo, sin decirse entre un abrigo azul marino o uno beige.

Tanta era su emoción por verlo que ya llevaba media hora sin poder decidirse. ¿Era exagerado? Algo, pero no importaba, debía verse fantástico para así conseguir una segunda cita, después una tercera y así hasta que fueran una linda y enamorada pareja.

Además, ya tenía un plan a prueba de todo; Lo llevaría a cenar, caminarían por el parque donde se conocieron y, de regalo, le llevaría una pequeña caja de chocolates rellenos. ¿Qué podría arruinarlo? Nada. Todo estaba calculado a la perfección.

Lástima que se olvido de cierto rubio.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando de la nada su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Extrañado, miró quien era y se sorprendió al ver el número de Yuuri en la pantalla. No era como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, claro.

«¡Hola, Yuuri! ¿Pasa algo? Ya estaba apunto de salir...»

 _«Hola... Disculpa que te hable antes de nuestro encuentro, p-pero no podré ir, lo siento.»_ al escucharlo, Viktor sintió con un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Estaba cancelando?

«¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? Si quieres puedo ir por ti y...»

 _«No... No se trata de eso. Surgió algo y ya no podré ir.»_ Viktor suspiró y negó, algo decepcionado.

«No te preocupes. Si quieres podemos dejarla para otro día.»

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la línea, logrando que el nudo de su garganta regresara. «¿Seguro que estás bien?» _«Viktor... Eres una persona muy divertida y caballerosa... Pero creo que lo mejor será que ya no nos veamos. Nuestro encuentro fue algo casual, inesperado, pero no creo poder salir contigo. Lo siento.»_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la llamada fue cortada.

Con que así se sentía ser rechazado por teléfono... Vaya, sí que era doloroso.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró, se quitó el saco que tanto le había costado elegir y se echó a la cama. Era como si sus ganas se hubieran esfumado en un parpadeo.

Minutos después, Maccachin llegó a echarse junto a su amo. Uno durmiendo cómodamente mientras que el otro sólo miraba el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

¿Ahora qué? Había perdido la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a su musa. ¿Qué haría? Tal vez dejarse morir en la cama junto a Maccachin y dejar que la gente lo olvide poco a poco.

Sí, era un dramático, pero uno que había sido rechazado, así que tenía razones para serlo en ese momento, ¿no?

—Maccachin... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada salió como esperé y al parecer ya no quiere verme...— el caniche lo miró fijamente, respirando con la lengua de fuera.—A ti también te agradó, ¿verdad?

Maccachin ladró y Viktor lo tomó como un "Sí", haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Y no queremos perderlo, ¿verdad?— el segundo ladrido de maccachin consiguió que fuerza para levantarse y hacer locuras marca Nikiforov llegara por montones.

Saltó de la cama, se colocó nuevamente su abrigo y con toda la determinación que tenía salió de la casa, dejando a su perro algo confundido.

No dejaría que eso lo desanimara. Había algo que todo Nikiforov tenía y eso era una determinación rozando a obstinación por conseguir las cosas.

Y él quería a Yuuri, por lo que pelearía por él, aun si éste no lo quería.

—Ahí voy, Yuuri.—susurró para sí mismo mientras iba en dirección a la casa de los Plisetsky. Sabía que no podría llegar con las manos vacías, por lo que compró un cerdito de peluche y unos chocolates. De algo le servirían, ¿no?

Sí lo arruinaba, sería con estilo y él sabría que había intentado todo sin importar qué.

 **[¡Muchísimas gracias por sus votos y comentarios! No saben lo que feliz que me hacen 3** **¿Les está gustando la historia? ¿Creen que le falte algo? Diganme, por favor. No saben cuanto me ayudarían con eso :'3** **También, quería desearles por adelantado Feliz año Nuevo o((*))o** **Bueno, ¡Hasta luego! ]**


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Yuri!!! On ice NO me pertenece, solo ocupo un rato a sus personajes para disfrute personal y para personas que disfruten de lo que escribo.

 **Advertencias:** Algunas cosas fueron inventadas o alteradas solo para darle un toque.

*Faltas de ortografía que después corregiré.

Espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza.

 **#*#**

Era cierto que no siempre tenía las mejores ideas. Tampoco era la persona más inteligente del mundo. Pero, ahora, estaba convencido de que debía pensar mejor las cosas antes de llevar acabo sus planes.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bien, tenía cinco segundos para crear una escusa creíble. Si tardaba mucho se vería sospechoso, como un acosador.

Él no era un acosador, sólo quería una oportunidad para conocer a fondo a cierto japonés difícil. Pero, al verlo con esa mueca de confusión, le hizo entender que debió llegar con algo que decir, además de un peluche y unos chocolates.

¿Ahora qué diría para no pasar la peor vergüenza de su (casi perfecta) vida?

—Vine a... Visitarte.— ¿Es en serio? Vaya, al parecer ese día su cerebro no cooperaría.

—¿Visitarme? Viktor, te dije que no podíamos vernos otra vez. Por favor, vete.— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Tan rápido lo estaba rechazando? ¡Ni siquiera le había dado los regalos!

—Yuuri, espera, por favor.— le ofreció el peluche y los chocolates, casi rogándole con la mirada que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.—Solo quiero una oportunidad.

—No puedo hacer esto, Viktor. Tengo problemas en estos momentos y, no quiero ser grosero, pero no tenemos ni una semana de conocernos. Por favor, vete.

Viktor nunca había sido rechazado en su vida, jamás. Siempre obtenía lo que quería gracias al poder de su familia, su belleza, su habilidad para hablar y sus múltiples talentos. Sin embargo, justo en esos momentos, solo podía sentir como el rechazo se convertía en un puño que le golpeaba justo en la cara.

Pero él era Viktor Nikiforov, y darse por vencido no estaba en sus planes.

Tomó aire y cambió su semblante por el más serio que pudo. Miró fijamente a Yuuri, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Yuuri, solo te pido una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida. No soy ni un superhéroe o un dios, pero quiero conocerte, enamorarme de ti y que tú hagas lo mismo. ¿Me darías el honor de poder hacerlo, por favor? Soy insistente y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que me aceptes.— dijo, observando con felicidad contenida como las mejillas de Katsuki comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo carmín.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Yuuri empezaba una batalla entre la parte que deseaba decirle un rotundo "¡Sí!" al ruso y la parte que se negaba por Yuri, ya que sabía eso haría que el pequeño lo odiara más que en esos momentos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Necesito ayuda...—susurró, suspirando. Viktor lo miró con ojos expectantes, sintiendo como las esperanzas volvían para hacerse más fuertes.

—¿Ayudarte? ¡Seguro!

Muchos podrían darse cuenta que no eran los más brillantes del mundo, pero de algo serviría tan dispareja combinación, ¿no?

Yuuri inhaló profundamente y se hizo a un lado, dejándolo entrar. Cerró la puerta y con una mirada le indicó que lo siguiera.

—No hagas mucho ruido, por favor.— pidió, conduciéndolo por la casa. Viktor no podía evitar mirar todo con sorpresa y emoción, como un niño en una juguetería. Hizo caso a la petición y guardó silencio, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. -Tuve un problema con Yuri.

—¿Con Yurio? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó, intrigado. A su parecer el niño quería demasiado al japonés como para enojarse con él, por lo que no se imaginaba la razón. Sí, pequeño parecía caprichoso, pero no era algo que Yuuri no haya calmado en su presencia.

—Se enteró que saldría contigo y se enojó, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y dije algo que no debí...— explicó, cabizbajo. Viktor lo miró con suavidad y colocó una mano en su hombro para confortarlo.

—Ya verás que esto lo arreglaremos, no te preocupes.— prometió, ganando una pequeña sonrisa del pelinegro.

—Gracias.

Al llegar a la habitación, Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron parados en frente de la puerta, pensando cada quien por su lado algo que pudiera servir para alegrar al rubio.

—¿Qué te parece si le damos los chocolates y el peluche que te traje? A los niños les gustan los juguetes y los dulces, ¿no?-Yuuri lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, decidiendo si era una buena idea. —Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil.

—Eso dices porque no lo conoces.— contestó, nervioso. Viktor rodó los ojos, divertido, y le mostró una sonrisa ladina marca Nikiforov.

—Es un niño, Yuuri, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?— el japonés se rindió y suspiró, imaginándose un poco el como terminaría el dichoso plan.

—Bien... Pero, si lo arruinamos, será tu culpa.

Dos horas después, un niño enloquecido, un japonés nervioso, un ruso frustrado, cuatro golpes en su mejilla, un peluche casi destrozado, unos chocolates pisoteado, muchos insultos que tuvo que soportar por más que le dolieron -como el "Muy pronto te quedaras calvo, viejo.", una declaración de guerra y su actitud infantil a flote, terminaron con los dos adultos y el menor en la sala, viendo una película de terror con todo y palomitas. Los tres acomodados estratégicamente, dejando a Yuuri en medio.

¿Quien diría que el único que disfrutaba de ese tipo de películas sería el tímido japonés?

No era por llamar cobardes a los rusos pero, Yuri -con casi nueve años- no estaba nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de películas, siendo que siempre veía con su abuelo y Yuuri algunas obras de Disney o Dreamworks. Sin embargo, le demostraría a ese canoso entrometido que él podía ser mucho más valiente y varonil sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto, Viktor no se consideraba un gallina. Simplemente nunca tuvo el valor, tiempo e interés para ver esa clase de películas. Él prefería más las comedias románticas o hasta las trágicas, pero jamás de suspenso o terror.

Por otro lado, Yuuri contenía lo mejor posible una sonrisa. Los veía tan concentrados en la película que no se daban cuenta de su espontánea sincronía en cuanto a asustarse y brincar de su asiento, tapándose la boca para no gritar y así acurrucarse más contra el sillón y las cobijas.

No le molestaba verlos así, es más, hasta podía decirse que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡No entres ahí! ¡Te matará!— gritaron al mismo tiempo los rusos, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos. Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar un risa. ¿Cómo era que no se daban cuenta?

—¿Ya quieren que la quite?— ofreció, con algo de burla bien disimulada. —Saben que aun falta como media hora para que termine, ¿verdad?

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Cвинина!-gritó Yuri, quitándole el control remoto. —¡Le demostraré que soy más valiente que él!

—¡Ya lo veremos, Yurio!

—¡No me llames Yurio, Vejete!

En esos momentos, en lo único que pudo pensar era en lo tercos, obstinados y competitivos que eran los rusos.

 **[¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Sé que merezco que me golpeen por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero no me salía y quería hacerlo más largo (aunque, como me estaba tardando mucho decidí dejarlo así)** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo** **Hasta luego :") ]**


End file.
